The Flame That Burns Black
by Freej74
Summary: Geovani, Lexi, Raphiel, and Izzabelle are all entering the historic Beacon Academy as first-year students. Many trials, and adventures await them in this mysterious world. While a great evil roams in the darkness. The real question is whether or not they will be ready to face it.


Authors note:

This is my first fanfic so please keep the criticism to a minimum, however I am accepting of advice and ideas.

This story is about four aspiring huntsmen and huntresses, and there journey to graduate from beacon academy. There will be very little if any interaction with the main characters of RWBY. This story will focus on four original characters. Enjoy.

As soon as he landed he stopped to recollect himself, and to make sure he was unharmed from his not so perfect landing. He checked his surroundings, nothing out of the ordinary, just trees. He glanced at his weapon just to make sure he still had it, A single bladed battle axe with a pike at the end, as well as a small mace head attached to the hilt. Engraved into the handle of the large axe was a name, "Geovani Westbrook".

Geovani was in a dangerous place and he knew it. However he wanted to look good for any instructors that might be watching. "The Emerald Forest?" Geovani scoffed, "Childs play". And with that he was off.

Geovani ran through the forest with great skill, but lacked in awareness. In this carelessness there was a loud thud, a low growl, then silence. In his recklessness Geovani managed to crash into a stray beowolf with the pike end of his spear stabbing into the beast. 'Ok, maybe I should be more carefull', he thought to himself. He waited until the body had been reduced to nothing but rose peddles then he was off again, this time he was sure to be more careful.

As he went through the forest He thought back to just before his launch. Ozpin had told all the first years that they needed to find an artifact and bring it back to the cliffs. 'What artifact?' he thought. He stopped for a minute to get his bearings. "Ok keep the rising sun to your right shoulder…"He thought "then you face north, ok now I know where to go". 'I should probably find a partner soon, yea that might make life just a bit easier' he though 'but what if I end up with a bad partner? Meh whatever'. With that, he was off towards the artifacts general location.

=Else where in the forest=

Leaves rustle in the wind as a dark figure darts between the trees with great skill, in complete silence. Suddenly, the figure stops on a tree branch.

Standing on the branch we can finally see the faunus in full view. Wearing all black she stands observant of her surroundings. A short sleeved tunic cut on both sides at the waist for mobility. Skin tight pants tucked into shin high boots for protection. As she takes her hood from her head she reveals long black hair, that fall naturally with a set of white wolf ears atop her head, all accompanied by dark blue eyes, pale white skin, and a white tail.

She checks to make sure she still has all of her gear. 'Ok, blades, gun, scroll', she lifts a small glass bottle containing red Dust, 'and this for later'. She smiled revealing her k-9's at the thought of an explosive that can bring down an ursa. "This is gonna be fun", she said with a giggle. She then with out looking jumps from the branch to the ground.

Just then something fell out the tree just above Geovani, knocking him to the ground. As he scrambles to get up his attacker as already at their feet ready to strike. Geovani raised his arms to try and defend himself. However to his surprise no strikes were given to him. He looked up, only to be greeted by beautiful blue eyes. "Errrr, are we a team now?" He asked timidly. The faunus gave him an agreeing nod and then signaled for him to get his weapon which was knocked out of his reach.

The two began to walk north, in the direction of the artifacts and the cliffs. Geovani's new found partner wasn't much for conversation, but at least she knew where they were going, or so he thought. "Do you h-have a name?" Geovani asked timidly. She gave him an aggressive glare, that softened quickly, "Lexi Fairchild" she replied. "That's a pretty name", he stammered "it suits you". She did not respond. 'Why is she so quiet?' Geovani thought.

"ugh my head hurts" Geovani thought aloud. "yea sorry about that" Lexi apologized. "It's fine, no worries" Geovani replied. He noticed Lexi grin 'Ok she probably doesn't hate me'.

They had been walking for about 20 minutes without a sound, Geovani had been watching Lexi's tail sway back and forth for about 5 minutes. "So why do you have ears and a tail?" He asked curiously "Most faunus only have one or the other". She opened her mouth to speak, then thought for a moment "well, think of it this way, I am a minority among an already discriminated race" She answered. "So that means…" Geovani tried to get an answer out of her. Lexi tried her best to give an understandable answer "there is not other way to explain it, sorry". "So you basically have more animalistic attributes?" He asked. "Yea that's right" Lexi smiled.

Wanting to get away from the subject Lexi tried to make conversation about the weather "So, it's kinda sunny isn't it?", it didn't work. All it did was make awkward silence. 'Welp that backfired' she thought. She was never very good at talking to people, let alone tall, burly guys. 'No, stop Lexi, focus' She tried to coach herself. She glanced back at Geovani. He was tall, maybe 6,4" with a muscular build, he was wearing long sleeved chainmail armor, over it was what looked like fitted iron chest and shoulder pieces. He wore grey pants with steel-toed leather boots. She glanced up at him, he had short brown hair and dull hazel eyes. He caught her looking at him, and she quickly turned away.

The team reached a clearing with what looked like a small ruined structure. In the structure there were pedestals, and on them chess pieces. "This looks like the place" Geovani pointed out. "You don't say" Lexi said sarcastically.

They walked to the structure and examined the artifacts within. "Why chess pieces?" Lexi asked. "How about we take the black Rook?" Geovani asked. "Sure" Lexi approved. They chose their artifact and took their leave.

As they were taking their leave, there was a loud thunder like noise growing louder as it grew closer. Geovani readied his axe, and looked over at Lexi who was standing straight up, sizing up the situation. "Hey what are you doing? Where is your-" Just then a massive King Taijitu burst into the clearing tailing two other first-years. In that same moment two hidden blades shot from Lexi's leather gauntlets, as she bolted into combat.

"RAPHIEL!" Lexi yelled "DUCK!". The boy went to the ground as instructed. Lexi bounded over the boy and engaged the Creature of Grim without fear, and without regret.


End file.
